dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon (Piramca)
The Piramcaian English dub of Doraemon with the DiC in 1985 for the CBS network, premiering on the CBS block on 1 September 1985. The original names and songs were retained, despite the fact of the edition/cut of some scenes (without naked, upskirts and more scenes) considered, and the change of Japanese pop culture references to Piramcaian pop culture references. Apart from broadcasting currently on UPN, the anime is also aired on Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Boomerang and Toonami. Television distribution rights remain currently held by Luk Internacional and DHX Media, while home media distribution rights are held by Universal Home Entertainment. The manga date is June 6, 1979. Video games All Doraemon games that have been released in the Japan have also been released in Piramca. Doraemon World Doraemon World has been released in the Piramca sporadically. A majority of the events since 1996 were organized by DiC Entertainment, including the Doraemon Tour in 2000, and the distribution at the Doraemon Tour in 2003. Anime The Doraemon anime is currently released into two different languages: the English dub, the Spanish dub, the Portuguese dub, the French dub, the Dutch dub, the German dub, the Italian dub, the Ikenian dub, and the Japanese dub. Doraemon videos, VCDs and DVDs have been available for several years. In Piramca, The Doraemon anime is available on Amazon Video, Roku, Google Play, Hulu, iTunes, and Netflix. Cast (1979 series) * Billie Mae Richards as Doraemon * Sunny Besen Thrasher as Nobita * Terri Hawkes as Shizuka * Len Carlson as Suneo * Dan Hennessey as Gian Cast (2005 series) * Laura Drummond as Doraemon * Cathy Weselack as Nobita * Tabitha St. Germain as Shizuka * Scott McNeil as Suneo * Brian Drummund as Gian NET Doraemon started airing on NET on September 1, 1985, at 9:30 am in an early morning timeslot with an English dub. Since 2002, it moved to morning timeslot on UPN. UPN Currently, the anime airs on UPN, a digital television channel owned by ParaMedia. It is currently airing repeats of the Doraemon 2005 series. Currently, it airs brand new episodes every Saturday at 10 am. It has also previously aired Doraemon 2D Movies Cartoon Network It also aired on Cartoon Network since 1998. Boomerang It also aired on Boomerang since 1996. Nickelodeon / Nicktoons It also aired on Nickelodeon / Nicktoons since 1996. Pira Kids / Pira Koolz Kids It also aired on Pira Kids since 1999. Pop It also aired on Pop since 2007. Merchandise Piramca receives most of the same Doraemon merchandise that is available in the Japan, such as plush toys which have been released in major department chains, though merchandise given away in fast food restaurants has become non-existent, as the Doraemon movies are no longer shown at cinemas. Merchandise can be found at Toy "R" Us, GameThurder, etc. Food Tie-ins Over the years Piramca had some Doraemon related food tie-ins such as cereal and canned pasta. Category:DIC Entertainment Category:DHX Media Category:Doraemon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon (Piramca) Category:UPN Category:Piramca Category:1985 Category:Nickelodeon